


Ashla's Will

by TheNightFury



Series: Light Of Lothal [3]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father and Son, Found Family, Light of Lothal Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: For the past 7 years, Kallus had done everything in his power to keep Dev safe from the Empire's grip. They can only run from their destiny for so long though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So whose ready for Rebels to end? Not me! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this!!

My name is Ezra Bridger. Son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger. For the past seven years, Ezra had been on the run with his adopted father Alexsandr Kallus after discovering his parents had been arrested for treason. For those past seven years though Kallus had changed his name to Elim Morgan along with Ezra’s new identity of Dev Morgan in the hopes of staying hidden from the Empire. Ezra hated the name Dev, hated how he felt like his true identity was slowly slipping away day by day, week by week. Every day he denied who he really was, a little more of him was lost. Despite his begging and pleading, his father insisted they had to be Dev and Elim even when no one else was around. They couldn’t ever slip up, they could not hesitate or falter or else they could get caught.

While a part of him understood the mindset, he hated the name Dev, it wasn’t the name his birth parents gave him, it was the name of a boy who died. What if he had other friends or family who thought he was still alive but ignoring him? He died and no one really mourned him. It felt wrong to Ezra, but he couldn’t explain that to his dad. 

Despite his misgivings about the entire situation, he loved his dad and tried his best to respect what he asked. But most nights, he lay in bed, reminding himself over and over again what his name was and who his birth parents where. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him though right?

With a heavy sigh, Ezra dragged himself out of bed, quickly realizing he would not be getting anymore sleep, despite the sun only barely being up. His dad was probably long gone by now either way.

The Empire had arrived on Gromas several weeks ago and to monitor the mines to ensure they were working at their maximum capacity, forcing the working to work every second of daylight. Ezra could see the exhaustion written across his father’s face during the very little time he was home and awake. If it could even be called awake. When Kallus returned home from the mines, he moved about in an almost dazed state, as if he wasn’t fully there with him in that moment. Far too many times Ezra found Kallus asleep in his chair, his half eaten dinner on his plate in front of him. When he walked into the small kitchen, he was unsurprised to once again find him fast asleep at the table, with a thankfully empty plate in front of him.

Ezra softly sighed, carefully picked up the plate from in front of him and quickly went to make some breakfast for him. He knew his dad was going to be late, but he couldn’t stand waking him up and sending him off without any food. He knew Kallus was trying to hide it, but he could still see he was losing weight, stress of long hours in the mines getting to him. Unfortunately, the smell of food woke him from his light sleep long before anything was ready. 

“Dev-?” Kallus slurred, slowly blinking as he looked around the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning dad,” Ezra said, “I’m just making breakfast for y-“

“Oh no, no, no,” Kallus groaned, stumbling to his feet. “I’m late-“

“Dad wait sit, you need to ea-“

“I’m fine Dev,” Kallus assured, gently ruffling his hair. “But I have to go I’m already going to be in so much trouble for this.”

“But-“

“I’ll see you tonight okay?” Kallus said, stumbling out the door without another word. 

“Bye dad,” Ezra said to the empty house, “love you….” Ezra sighed heavily and lifelessly continued working on breakfast for just himself now. As he cooked, he tried not to think about the fact that cave in’s where happening more and more frequently. That every day he feared he would get the news that he once again lost a parents because of the Empire, that he died in one of the cave in’s- Ezra furiously pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind. No, he would be okay, he had been so far, and he would continue to be. 

With another heavy sigh, Ezra glanced down at his food, finding he was no longer hungry. He hated constantly fearing for his father’s life, constantly wondering if he would receive news that he was dead or found out to be a deserter and arrested. Ezra sighed and collapsed in a chair next to the table. He hated living in constant fear of his and his father’s lives. They were always looking over their shoulder, moving from planet to planet when Imperial presence became too strong. 

He wished that the running and the being afraid could end, but he knew as long as the Empire was around, that wouldn’t happen. A part of him feared, that would never happen.

\----

The rest of Ezra’s day went about like normal, like clockwork, like every other day of his miserable life. Most days he spent wondering around the house trying to entertain himself. Despite the new identity and moving from planet to planet, his father was terrified someone would recognize him and they would be captured. He knew his father meant well, but it frustrated him to no end that he was forced to stay hidden. 

Some days, he was able to slip out and wonder the streets, occasionally Stormtroopers credits accidentally falling into his hands. In the past he’d tried to make friends with other kids, but after having to flee the planet in the middle of the night several times without even saying goodbye, Ezra learned making friends was a very bad idea, it lead to heartbreak and disappointment, something that Ezra had more than enough of in his life. It was better if it was just him and his dad anyways. It was less painful that way, besides who besides his dad really ever cared about him?

Ezra found himself bitterly thinking of all his parents so called friends, the ones who did nothing when his parents were taken. They shut the door in his face, pretended they didn’t know him or his parents, they abandoned him while his dad gave up everything for him. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. He risked everything for Ezra, so Ezra would try to do as he asked. 

Suddenly, Kallus burst into the kitchen, pale and out of breath. 

“Dad? What-“

“Dev, we need to run, now!”


	2. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I realize the second half of season 4 left you guys with some questions about how certain things in this fic will go so for anyone interested in that and don't care about spoilers go ahead and check out the end notes but if you don't want spoilers PLEASE DON'T READ THE END NOTES!! Anyways for now enjoy the chapter!!

Ezra stared at Kallus in shock for several seconds before his words fully processed in his mind, “Did something happen at the mine?”

“An old coworker recognized me,” Kallus said as he ran around trying to gather Ezra’s things. “We need to get out of the city to the rendezvous where Hera and Kanan will pick us up.” 

“Hera and Kanan?” Ezra slowly asked. 

“Yea remember them?” Kallus asked as he ran around grabbing essentials. “They were the one’s who got us off Lothal?”

“Yea I do but….why now?” Ezra asked. “We never asked for help before?”

“Well before when we left it was a precaution, no one recognized me so I can’t risk someone betraying us….I need someone I know I can trust.”

“Do you think they’ll come?”

“…I hope so.” Kallus mumbled, “Come on now let’s go!”

\----------------

Normally around this time of day the streets would be mostly abandoned except for a few stray Storm Troopers who would patrol the streets. Now however the streets where swarming with troopers who were looking for them making their trek through the city that much slower. Dodging the troopers was slow work, but after painstakingly keeping to the shadows and carefully moving through the city, they finally reached the outskirts of the city and finally could move more quickly to the hills on the outskirts of town.

“We’re almost their….” Kallus muttered as they made their way to the hills where the cave Kallus had slowly been turning into an emergency hideout for them just in case….this happened. “oh no…” 

“What’s wrong?” Ezra asked. 

“There are Storm Troopers following us,” Kallus said. 

“We’re almost to the cave-“

“Go ahead,” Kallus said. 

“What?” Ezra asked. 

“Go, I’ll be right behind you,” Kallus assured.

“But-“

“Go!” Kallus snapped before turning and heading back towards the city. A part of Ezra feared that he didn’t mean it, that he wasn’t going to come and leave him like his parents. A part of him wanted to chase after him and make him come with him, but he didn’t. Instead he turned around and ran to their hideout to wait for him to come back.

\----

It was an unusually quiet day aboard the Ghost, they had no jobs from Vizago and nothing from Fulcrum. Not that Zeb was complaining, it gave him the morning off to lounge around the Ghost and relax. Hera and Chopper where working on the Ghost while Kanan meditated and Sabine was doing….something. Painting or working on new explosives most likely, not that Zeb cared all that much to find out. He did not want to become one of her test subjects again.

Distantly Zeb noted the Ghost taking off, and shortly afterwards entering hyperspace. Zeb was mildly curious but since Hera hadn’t called him yet, he assumed it wasn’t anything too important.

He couldn’t hide out in his room forever though, his growling stomach eventually forced him to reluctantly climb out of bed and wander to the galley to grab something, stretching his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn. When he entered the galley however, everyone was already gathered inside. 

“Zeb, I was just about to get you,” Hera said. 

“Oh really?” He asked, “Got another job from Vizago?”

“No,” Hera said, expression sober, “I received a transmission from Kallus and Dev.”

“Really?” Zeb asked, perking up. Last time he’d spoken to Kallus was after dropping them off at their new home nearly seven years ago…”Is everything alright?”

“No,” Hera said, “Kallus’s cover has been compromised, the Empire knows he’s alive and they’re after him.”

“They’re after him!” Zeb cried, heart hammering in his chest. “We need to get over to them now!” Zeb’s heart hammered in his chest at the thought of Kallus being in danger and on the run by himself from the Empire. If they were stuck on a planet with no way off, it was only a matter of time before they were caught- no, he saw Kallus fight on Lasan, he knew how to fight and take care of himself. Even without his bo-rifle, the one Zeb had kept safe in his room all these years, painstakingly cleaning and maintaining it every day in anticipation of the day Kallus would take it back. There was no guarantee that day would ever come, but Zeb kept cleaning, a part of him certain that day would come. 

Maybe that day was today.

“We’ve already set a course for Gromas,” Hera assured, a smirk on her face. 

“Uh right,” Zeb sheepishly said. “So uh what do you need from me? Do we need a plan or-“

“Kallus sent us coordinates,” Hera said, “They’re on the outskirts of town so its probably a hideout he made for this purpose. It shouldn’t be too hard to extract them-“

“When’s the last time something went according to plan?” Sabine asked.

“Never,” Zeb deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m right here!” Kanan exclaimed. 

“We know,” Sabine assured, earning an eye roll from Kanan. 

“Anyways,” Hera sternly said, “All we can really do is wait until we arrive on the planet and prepare to go out shooting.”

“Usually ends up that way anyways whether we plan on it or not,” Zeb grumbled with an eyeroll.

“We’ll reach Gromas in a few hours,” Hera sighed. “If you need me I’ll be in the cockpit.”

“I have something to do,” Zeb said and left before anyone could respond. Time to make sure Kallus’s bo-rifle was perfect.

\-----

The trip to Gromas took far too long for Zeb’s taste. He cleaned Kallus’s bo-rifle, then his, then Kallus’s again just to make sure it was completely clean. Not that it ever got any real use that required much cleaning but it passed the time. But once it was done, he was forced to sit and impatiently wait for the ship to finally exit hyperspace. 

Eventually, Zeb grabbed his rifle and stood, returning to the common area to try and find something to help pass the time, thankfully just as the Ghost exited hyperspace. 

“Finally,” Zeb groaned.

“Wow someone’s impatient,” Sabine said with a raised eyebrow. “What’s so important about how this Kallus guy?” What was so important about him? He could talk about the way Kallus threw himself between his coworkers and complete strangers because he knew what was happening was wrong, or how in the midst of all the chaos, he chose to fight honorably enough to be gifted a bo-rifle, or the connection they had on Lasan as they desperately tried to survive the massacre around them. 

There was so much he could say about him, but Sabine really wouldn’t understand any of it so all he said was, “He was on Lasan and turned on the Empire. I’m alive because of him, that’s all you need to know.”

“Oh…” Sabine said, “Wow….so is this like you trying to repay him or-” 

“Come on you two, we’re about to land” Kanan said, interrupting Sabine, which Zeb was extremely grateful for. He wasn’t sure how to answer her question and would rather not think too much about it all. 

“So most likely they’ll be pretty well hidden so they may not reveal themselves until they know it’s us and there are no troopers left,” Kanan informed them. 

“I thought Hera had coordinates?” Sabine asked. 

“They could be hiding at the coordinates or worse had to move if the troopers stumbled onto them,” Kanan said. 

“Taking out a few Storm Troopers sounds like fun!” Zeb declared, a wicked grin crossing his face. Smashing bucket heads, easy and something that didn’t require complicated feelings, perfect. As the ramp lowered, Kanan, Sabine and Zeb stepped off the Ghost, Kanan saying, 

“The spot is this way.” Before leading them towards the hills. It was oddly quiet, a little too quiet for Zeb’s tastes.

“If someone figured out Kallus worked for the Empire once, why aren’t there any Storm Troopers searching the hills?” Zeb wondered. 

“If they were caught….” Sabine awkwardly began.

“No, no way,” Zeb stubbornly said, refusing to believe it. “No, Kallus is to smart and he worked for the Empire, he would know how to not get caught!”

“Wait, is that-“ Sabine began.

“Bodies,” Kanan finished. Without another word Zeb sprinted over to where the small battle seemed to have taken place, heart hammering in his chest as he searched the corspes for Kallus or Dev’s bodies. 

“Are either of them here?” Sabine slowly asked. 

“No,” Zeb sighed, relief flooding through his body. Kallus survived the fight. He was okay! “He must have set up an ambush here and taken then out before getting to the safe spot!”

“I’m not sure…” Sabine uncertainly said. “He may have been overwhelmed and captured…what do you think Kanan? Kanan?” Zeb turned to face Kanan, frowning when he saw Kanan staring off to the hills. 

“Everything alright Kanan?”

“Yea,” Kanan distractedly said, “Come on, this way.” Zeb questioningly glanced at Sabine who merely shrugged her shoulders before reluctantly following Kanan, who led them deeper into the hills. It was then that Zeb heard it,

“Is that…crying?” Zeb asked.

“I think so,” Kanan agreed. 

“That’s not good,” Sabine muttered. Wordlessly Zeb ran to the source of the crying, praying to Ashla that it wasn’t what he thought it was, that he wouldn’t stumble upon Dev with Kallus’s corpse, that it was just some kid who got lost in the hills and was crying because they were scared. As soon as Zeb found the source of the crying, he found a boy, close to his teens curled up in a tight ball sobbing.

“Hello?” Zeb slowly asked, trying to figure out who it was. With a soft gasp the boy raised his head, terror flashing across his eyes. As soon as the boy looked up he knew it was Dev, he could never forget the bright blue eyes. “Dev? Is that you?”

“You…I think I remember you…” Dev slowly said, trembling on the ground, making no move to stand or approach him. 

“I’m Zeb,” Zeb said, “Me and my friends are friends with your dad-“

“Were,” Dev whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“Were?” Zeb asked, heart clenching in his chest.

“He’s gone,” Dev whimpered. “T-the Empire took him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so final warning, major spoilers for the fic ahead so read on with caution. So one thing that happened that really really upset me was Kanan's death and I know that had various affects on people so I just wanted to let you know that I have already made plans for that and I will not kill Kanan because I just can't do it. I already have a plan in place for it but I won't spoil that haha ;) Also I know another big question people have is will Kallus end up with Lyste or Zeb so spoilers ahead for that as well. While initially I kept going back and forth, the Epilogue made me realize that I couldn't write any other ending then what the finale kind of gave us so sorry guys the fic will be Kalluzeb but not hardcore I promise. Any sort of relationship wouldn't happen for awhile and it would be very slow burn.


	3. Holding out Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So whose not handle the end of Rebels? Not me that's for sure. Enjoy this chapter that may help you deal with no Rebels on Monday haha.

He could only vaguely remember the last time he’d felt so empty, right after his parents had been ripped away from him. And then again when he thought Kallus had died the first time. He’d come back then, he knew this time though he wouldn’t come back. In the distance he’d heard the fighting and the sounds of blaster fire that had cut off just as suddenly as it had started, and when Kallus didn’t come back he knew exactly what had happened. His chest was so tight he could barely breathe, the only thing he could do was tightly cling onto Mr. Muttonchops and pray this was all some sort of horrible nightmare that he would wake up from.

As the hours slipped by though, he knew he wouldn’t wake up, his dad was gone. Ezra buried his face in Mr. Muttonchops fur, trying to think about simpler, happier times. 

_I can’t promise nothing will ever happen…but I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure you won’t ever be alone again. ___

___But I am alone, _Ezra bitterly thought. _You abandoned me, you promised you wouldn’t and you did. ______ _

______“Hello?” A voice called into the cave. Dev letting out a gasp of terror “Dev? Is that you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You…I think I remember you…” Ezra slowly said wracking his brain for when he could have met him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Zeb,” Zeb said, “Me and my friends are friends with your dad-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Were,” Ezra corrected, fighting back tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Were?” Zeb asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s gone,” Ezra whimpered “T-the Empire took him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean?” Zeb asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He ran back when he realized we were being followed and I-I heard blaster fire and then it just stopped a-and when he didn’t come back….h-he’s gone…” Ezra managed to get out. His dad was dead-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Empire took him, but we can get him back,” Zeb firmly said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, not taken-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We saw where the fight was, he wasn’t there,” Zeb assured, “He’s alive.” Alive, the word filled him with a hope he didn’t think he’d ever feel again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ve got to get him back!” Ezra cried._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We will,” Zeb firmly said, “Right Kanan?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll talk to Hera,” Kanan said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on then!” Ezra cried, scrambling to his feet, scooping Mr. Muttonchops in his arms. Last time he lost a parent, he was too young to do anything about it, now he was no longer a helpless child. Now he could do something. Kallus had risked everything to get him off Lothal all those years ago, now it was time to return the favor. He would not lose anyone else to the Empire. “Where’s your ship?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------_ _ _ _ _ _

______All things considered, Kallus lasted longer than expected. He’d been able to get the drop on the first group of troopers that came through the hills, taking out 6 of them before they figured out his location and quickly overwhelmed him. A part of him hoped Kanan and Hera would arrive in the Ghost before he was overwhelmed and help him, but another was grateful. If they had come before he had been captured, but another knew it was for the best they didn’t. If they had arrived before he was captured, they would have tried to help, and Dev may have been dragged in as well and been captured as well, or worse._ _ _ _ _ _

______No, as painful as it was it was better this way. He just wished he could have said goodbye to Dev and tell him he loved him and maybe seen Zeb one last time, ask him to look after Dev. He could only pray they would take care of Dev and protect him. Maybe help him find a new home? One with a family not being hunted by the Empire._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kallus desperately clung onto that hope as he was dragged back to the city and towards one of the bigger Imperial complexes where he would no doubt be tortured for information before being executed for defecting from the Empire. At least he could die knowing Dev was safe, or safe as can be in a galaxy controlled by the Empire._ _ _ _ _ _

______With rough hands Kallus was dragged into an interrogation room and strapped down into an interrogation chair, Briggs entering the room followed by an Interrogation droid._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Agent Kallus,” He drawled, smirking at Kallus. “Comfortable?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How considerate,” Kallus said through gritted teeth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Briggs smirk widened as he continued, “I must admit I was shocked to see you here, we were all certain you perished on Lasan with your comrades.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They were hardly my comrades when they started slaughtering children,” Kallus spat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Those monsters don’t deserve your pity,” Briggs said. “We’re better off with those things wiped from the universe!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one deserves what the Empire did to Lasan!” Kallus exclaimed. “They were innocent-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Innocent?” Briggs exclaimed. “Where you not the sole survivor of the brutal massacre of your unit by a Lasat?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The actions of one Lasat didn’t speak for all of Lasan!” Kallus cried._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So is that why you defected and joined the Empire?” Briggs asked, Kallus however remained silent, merely glaring at him. “What about that brat of yours? Dev Morgan?” When Kallus continued to refuse to answer, Briggs rolled his eyes and grumbled, “I was hoping to have a civilized conversation as former colleagues but it seems we’ll have to take more drastic measures.” The interrogation droid revealed a needle that Kallus knew held truth serum. It had been years since he’d had any training in resisting the effects of truth serum, he could only hope his training still held up._ _ _ _ _ _

______The droid injected Kallus with truth serum, the effects quickly kicking in, his mind starting to go foggy. He’d forgotten how unpleasant the effects of the truth serum where._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So…where are the rebels hiding?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rebels….?” Kallus asked, mind struggling to understand the question. They thought he was a rebel? Why? Even in his confused state he knew it made no sense for them to think he was a rebel. There wasn’t a rebel presence on the planet, was there any real rebel presence anywhere outside of isolated cells?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Rebels,” Briggs repeated. “Where are they?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know…why would I?” Kallus said, unsure if it was the serum talking or him. It didn’t particularly matter either way, he truly had no idea where the rebels actually where._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm,” Briggs said, “Let’s give him another dose.” The next dose started to make his limbs heavier, the fog in his mind getting thicker, but not so much he couldn’t resist it. He hoped. “So let’s try again. Where are the rebels?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You wish I knew,” Kallus said with a mocking laugh. “Why do you think I’m a rebel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You defected from the Empire, why else would yo- oh don’t tell me you left for that brat of yours?” Briggs asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You will never get an answer that satisfies you,” Kallus laughed. He didn’t know why it was all so funny, but it was pissing Briggs off and that alone was fairly amusing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It seems the years have not dulled your training,” Briggs curiously said as the droid injected him with more serum. “Everyone though has a breaking point, even you ISB agents.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keep telling yourself that, I’m sure eventually you’ll believe it,” Kallus said, the only thing keeping him upright the table he was strapped too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No one can completely resist truth serum,” Briggs said, “Even ISB agents. It’s only a matter of time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“In case you forgot, I was top of my class,” Kallus informed him. Focus on the truths he could tell, that was the key. Don’t think about the things he couldn’t say._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m curious about the fate of your son Dev,” Briggs said. He was trying to throw him off balance, get him to start talking until he couldn’t stop. It wouldn’t work, he refused to let it work. He wouldn’t let the Empire touch Dev. “Did you leave him on Lothal? Abandoned him like his parents?” He was trying to rile him up, get him angry. He’d used that tactic before, he would not fall for it. “I wonder how Dev felt, being abandoned by his father for the second time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No,” Kallus growled through clenched teeth. The words hit far too close to home. How did Dev feel? Alone in that cave, knowing he wouldn’t be coming back? No, focus, do not give in. _I’m so sorry Dev. Please forgive me. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Where is the boy?” Briggs demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nowhere you will ever find,” Kallus growled. Truth…if he actually got off of the planet by now…no he had to. Hera, Kanan and Zeb would come, they swore they would come if he ever needed them, he’d never needed them more then now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shame,” Briggs sighed. “I thought you’d want to say goodbye to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You won’t get your hands on him,” Kallus said. If they got to Dev in time, he would completely disappear and the Empire would never hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We will,” A new voice said, Briggs whipping around to glare at the person joining them. From the uniform Kallus could see that he was ISB. “Kallus, I don’t believe we had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Agent Favvin” Kallus tried to recall who exactly Favvin was, but found himself drawing up a blank. Either he was completely unmemorable or he started in ISB after Kallus left. He briefly considered asking, but instead found himself saying,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’d hardly call it a pleasure.” It was probably was better he didn’t ask, he doubted he would actually answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Perhaps not for you,” Agent Favvin agreed. “No amount of truth serum will work on him, all ISB agents where trained to resist them in the event of capture.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So how do we break him?” Briggs demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pain,” Agent Favvin said, pressing the button to activate the electrocution, a scream of agony escaping his lips, despite trying to contain it with every fiber of his being. “Now, where are the rebels?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ll only get angrier…” Kallus gasped as the electrocution momentarily stopped. “You’ll never find out.” So they truly thought he was a rebel? Good, he could spend his final moments tormenting the Empire one last time as they tried in vain to get the information they so desperately sought. How long it would take them to realize he knew nothing, Kallus wasn’t sure, but he was certain they wouldn’t stop for a long time afterwards as punishment for abandoning the Empire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was hoping you’d say that,” Favvin said as the electrocution started again, a scream of agony ripping through him once more. Kallus desperately clung onto the image of Dev beaming up at him, a reminder that it was all worth it. “It will be a pleasure to break you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the wait! The next chapter is finally ready though!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!!!!

“We need a plan, we can’t just charge in unprepared!” Kanan exclaimed. 

“Since when do our plans ever work?” Zeb grumbled.

“We still need to have some sort of plan-“

“But if we wait too long the Empire might- t-they might…” Ezra cried, voice cutting off, unable to say the words. “Please we have to do something.”

“And we will,” Hera gently assured, “But Kanan’s right, we need to have a plan or we risk failing.”

“If we keep waiting it will be too late!” Ezra snapped. 

“Ezra, maybe you shouldn’t be in here,” Hera gently suggested. 

“Why not!” Ezra cried. “It’s my dad we’re rescuing!” 

“Exactly, you’re too emotionally involved in this,” Hera explained. “We need clear, calm heads to come up with a plan.”

“Fine!” Ezra snapped, standing up and storming out of the common area, fury filling him as he aimlessly stormed through the halls of the ship. Why couldn’t he help? This was his father being held captive by the Empire. If they knew who he was, there was no telling what they were doing to him. He should be helping them. Not sitting out like a child! 

Through the rage and anger that filled him, Ezra felt a gently tug in his conscious, like something was calling out to him, begging him to reach out and take it. Despite the fury that still filled him, Ezra found he couldn’t resist the pull of the strange call and found himself unconsciously following its pull, leading him to someone’s quarters. The door was locked, but that wouldn’t deter Ezra, he needed to know what was calling him. 

Smirking, Ezra pulled out a device to help him unlock the door, ignoring the droid that rolled past him. Sure, his dad didn’t approve of him breaking into people’s homes or rooms, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him…thinking about his dad reminded him of the danger he was in, making his heart ache. 

The small thought opened up the floodgate, a rush of emotions overwhelming him and almost bringing him down to his knee’s from the force of it. He may never see his father again. No, he couldn’t think like that. He would not cry, not when there was still a chance they could save him. He wasn’t dead yet, so he wouldn’t treat him as if he were. He would be strong, that’s what he would want. Instead, Ezra focused his energy on opening the door, trying and failing to shove away the memory from when his dad caught him stealing,

_“Dev, you’re better than this, we don’t need to steal to survive.”_

_“But you’re not eating because we don’t have enough food!” He shouldn’t have to starve to ensure Ezra ate. He was the one working deep in the mines all hours. He needed the food more than he did._

_“The people you’re stealing from are probably struggling as much as we are,” His dad patiently explained. “I once thought stealing from the citizens for the greater good was okay…I had to learn the hard way how wrong I was.”_

_“We’ve stolen from the Empire though! How is this different?” Ezra had demanded, he couldn’t see the difference then, and still didn’t really understand now._

_His dad sighed heavily, the bags under his eyes seeming the get heavier. “I don’t like stealing…but when we steal from the Empire, they still at least have plenty of food left to feed everyone…when we steal from the people, they don’t always have enough food to feed themselves. If we have to steal…at least steal from the Empire that can afford to lose a few meiloorun’s.” ___

__Ezra angrily shoved the memory away as he unlocked the door, slipping inside. When they broke his dad out they would have to move again, and they would need some credits to do so. Besides, whatever was calling him wanted him to have whatever it was…right?_ _

__Almost like he instinctively knew where whatever it was, Ezra made his way over to the bed and opened the panel beneath it. The first thing his eyes landed on was a small gold cube with a blue diamond on each of its sides._ _

__He knew immediately it wasn’t the thing that was calling him, but it was probably worth a few credits at least so he slipped it into his pocket, trying to ignore the voice that sounded like his dad scolding him for stealing from the people trying so hard to help him. They wanted to help him, so they wouldn’t mind him taking a few things to sell for some much needed credits. That’s what he kept telling himself anyways._ _

__The next object he saw, he knew it was it, whatever it was. The moment his fingers brushed the handle, the strange calling silenced. Ezra carefully picked it up, what was this thing? Curiosity getting the better of him, Ezra raised the weapon, gasping as a soft blue light filled the room emanating from the blue blade that appeared._ _

__“Whoa….” Ezra gasped, experimentally swinging the blade, grinning as he raised the blade, freezing when he heard the door opening behind him._ _

__“Careful, you’ll cut your arm off with that.” Kanan slowly said, Ezra turning to face Kanan, Hera, and the droid he saw earlier, the droid almost mockingly beeping at him. Ezra glared at the droid before looking back up at Kanan and slowly saying,_ _

__“Look, I know you’re not gonna believe me but its like this things wanted me to take it.”_ _

__“You’re right, I don’t believe it,” Kanan said, “now hand me the lightsaber.”_ _

__“Lightsaber!” Ezra gasped, lowering the blade. A lightsaber was calling him? “Wait isn’t that the weapon of the Jedi?”_ _

__“Give it to me, and get out,” Kanan said in a tone that told him he wouldn’t ask again. Ezra reluctantly deactivated the lightsaber and wordlessly handed it back to Kanan before slipping out of the room, smirking as he pulled out the strange cube out of his pocket. At least he could sell this for a few credits…if the crew was still going to help him rescue his dad after catching him stealing that is. Well, if they wouldn’t help him, he’d just do it himself._ _

__“You’re not very good at following directions are you,” the girl from earlier said with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“It’s not like you guys told me very much,” Ezra grumbled. “What’s the plan to save my dad?”_ _

__“We’re going to wait until dark to strike,” Sabine said. “Less civilians will be there and hopefully fewer guards.”_ _

__“Not true,” Ezra growled. “The Empire has been making the miners stay well past dark.”_ _

__“Really?” The girl asked._ _

__“Yea, it’s been really hard on everyone…especially my dad…” Ezra informed her, growing somber._ _

__“Must have been hard on you too,” the girl gently said. “…does he look a lot like you?”_ _

__“Oh um…he’s not my biological dad….he and my mom where taken a long time ago…he took me in….loved me like I was his son- he saved my life…I-I can’t lose another parent…” Ezra trailed off, swallowing thickly. He didn’t know what he’d do if his dad died._ _

__“You won’t,” She assured, “Not if we can help it. Come on, we need to talk to Kanan and Hera.”_ _

__“Right,” Ezra agreed following her. “By the way, I don’t think I ever caught your name.” He should probably know the names of the people helping save his dad’s life._ _

__“Sabine,” Sabine said. “and you’re Dev right?”_ _

__“Right,” Ezra said. “Nice to meet you Sabine…and thank you.”_ _

__“You’re welcome,” Sabine said as they entered the common area. “Hera, Kanan, we may have a problem.”_ _

__“What?” Hera asked._ _

__“Dev told me that the workers have been working through most of the night as well now,” Sabine explained._ _

__“Meaning the whole area will be crawling with troopers and civilians,” Kanan groaned._ _

__“Knew this plan wouldn’t work,” Zeb grumbled._ _

__“What makes you think my dad’s being held at the mines?” Ezra asked._ _

__“Not at the mines, in a compound close enough to the mines we’re afraid civilians will get hurt in the crossfire,” Hera began._ _

__“Or worse, cause a cave in,” Sabine added._ _

__“The mines have been getting more and more unstable,” Ezra agreed. “It’s been a few weeks since the last cave in everyone’s waiting for another to happen any day now…”_ _

__“And we would rather avoid causing a cave in, but we would rather the mines be mostly empty just in case,” Hera explained._ _

__“Nighttime would also give us some cover,” Sabine added._ _

__“The mines are only empty for a couple hours,” Ezra informed them. “From about midnight to just before dawn.”_ _

__“We’ll only need a few minutes,” Sabine assured._ _

__“But will my dad last that long?” Ezra worriedly asked._ _

__“He’s tough,” Zeb firmly said. “I’ve seen it first-hand. He’ll make it.”_ _

__“Why are you guys risking so much to help us?” Ezra asked. “I mean I’m grateful but…why?”_ _

__“Because we help people who can’t help themselves,” Hera firmly said._ _

__“Besides….I can’t in good conscious leave him…not what after he did for my people…” Zeb said._ _

__“What do you mean?” Ezra asked._ _

__“…I owe him, that’s all,” Zeb said, clearly not ready to talk about whatever it was his father had apparently done. Ezra was curious, he wanted to push, but something told him Zeb would only further push him away if he did. And with him being the only link he had to his dad at the moment that was the last thing he wanted to do._ _

__“We’ll wait for the civilians to leave and then we’ll strike,” Kanan declared. “I know it’s not the greatest plan, but you dad wouldn’t want us to risk hundreds of civilians in a rescue attempt.”_ _

__“I know,” Ezra dejectedly sighed. “I just hate waiting….”_ _

__“I know waiting’s hard, but it’s the best chance we have to save him,” Kanan gently said._ _

__“….alright,” Ezra said. Kanan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before following Hera out of the common area. Desperate for something to help take his mind off of the long wait ahead, Ezra turned to Zeb and asked,_ _

__“Were you and my dad close?” It was clear Zeb was uncomfortable answering the question, but to Ezra’s relief he said,_ _

__“Not really…I mean…we only spent a day together…”_ _

__“Must have been some day,” Sabine said, smirking at Zeb._ _

__“Shut it you,” Zeb grumbled, lightly punching her arm._ _

__“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ezra curiously asked._ _

__“He’s been talking nonstop about this mission since we got the call from your dad,” Sabine said, ignoring the glare Zeb threw at her. “He also is almost constantly cleaning your dad’s bo-rifle even though it never gets used.”_ _

__“My dad has a bo-rifle?” Ezra asked, confused._ _

__“…he earned it on Lasan,” Zeb said. “He thought it would be a bad idea to keep it with him though since it’s very obviously a Lasat weapon and he didn’t want to draw attention so he asked me to hold onto it. It’s no big deal! Cleaning it is just something to help pass the time!”_ _

__“He cleans it more than he cleans his own,” Sabine loudly whispered to Ezra._ _

__“No I don’t!” Zeb shouted, clearly embarrassed. “It just looks cleaner since it never gets used!”_ _

__“You keep telling yourself that big guy,” Sabine teasingly said._ _

__“I’m going back to my room,” Zeb angrily grumbled, standing up._ _

__“Let me guess, you’re going to clean Kallus’s bo-rifle again?” Sabine asked._ _

__“Shut up,” Zeb said, stomping off, leaving a laughing Sabine behind._ _

__“So….” Ezra awkwardly began. “What do you do to pass the time?” He needed to do something to take his mind off of the long wait ahead of him._ _

__“Come on, I’ll show you,” Sabine said, standing up and leading him through the ship, back to one what he assumed was her quarters. “I’m an artist.” She added as she opened the door to reveal her room._ _

__“Wow,” Ezra gasped, looking around the painted room. “This is amazing!”_ _

__“Thanks,” Sabine said. “If you ever visit Lothal, you’ll see my art everywhere!”_ _

__“Lothal?” Ezra gasped, “Y-you guys go to Lothal?”_ _

__“It’s basically the planet we live on,” Sabine said, “they’re a world that needs our help…why?”_ _

__“Lothal was my home world,” Ezra informed her. “my dad and I had to leave for our safety over seven years ago.”_ _

__“Wow,” Sabine said. “That’s crazy.”_ _

__“I wonder how much Lothal has changed….” Ezra mumbled, deflating slightly. How badly had the Empire destroyed his home? Despite having been gone for so long, Lothal was still his home, it always had been and probably always would be. A part of him had always wished he could someday return home to his home world, the place he felt closest to his birth parents…._ _

__“Tell me about it,” Sabine said, sitting down on her bed, patting the space beside her._ _

__“What?” Ezra asked._ _

__“Tell me about the Lothal you remember,” She repeated. “I want to hear all about it.”_ _

__“Um…okay,” Ezra agreed, sitting down beside her, words tumbling out of his mouth. He told her about the planet and how it was like before the Empire really started having a strong presence on the planet, he told her about his birth parents and how they would speak out against the Empire and what they did, about the horrible day the attacks happened and how Kallus found him and saved him. When he ran out of things to tell her, she opened up and told him about Mandalore and about her family, her parents and her brother. She was in the middle of a story about the day she crafted her armor when Kanan came in saying,_ _

__“Come on, its time.” Making Ezra’s heart race. _Hold on dad, I’m coming for you.___


	5. Search and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay, I'm participating in the Rebels gift exchange and a Kalluzeb fanbook so I've been kind of busy but it's finally here and I hope you love it!!

Agony coursed through his veins, seemingly tearing apart his entire being. The pain was all consuming, blocking out every other thought besides pain. He no longer tried to hold back the screams of pain that tore through his body. He’d long since lost track of how much truth serum had been injected in him, or how much time had passed since he’d been captured. Or even since the last time he’d been asked a question. At some point Agent Favvin left him with Briggs who was all too eager to hear him scream. 

Just as suddenly as the agony started, it stopped, leaving Kallus trembling and gasping for breath, every bone in his body too weak to do anything but tremble weakly.

“So, are you finally ready to talk?” Briggs asked.

“Never,” Kallus gasped, too exhausted to try and come up with a witty response.

“Shame,” Briggs said in a bored voice, hitting the button that started up the electrocution, a scream of agony tearing out of his throat. “I’m almost getting bored watching you suffer like this.” The pain momentarily stopped, apparently Briggs hoping for some sort of response from him, which he refused to give. He took pleasure from hearing his victims beg for relief, he would not give him the satisfaction. 

“Lieutenant Briggs, Rebels are attacking the base, report to your defense position immediately,” Agent Favvin said over the comm. 

“Seems your friends have come to rescue you,” Brigs mockingly said. “Shame it will be the last thing they ever do.” With another smirk, Briggs strode out of the cell, leaving Kallus with the interrogation droid. 

“Please not Dev,” Kallus whispered, praying to whoever was listening that Dev was far, far away from the mines. 

\---

“There are lot of Stormtroopers here!” Zeb shouted as he continued firing at the Stormtroopers that flooded out of the compound. 

“Just stick to the plan!” Kanan said as he continued firing from his cover.

“How? There’s too many of them!” Sabine cried, Kanan peeking out to return fire before ducking back behind his cover, thinking hard. 

“I think I have an idea,” Kanan said after a moment. “Dev, once they’re distracted run as fast as you can for the detention block.”

“He can’t go alone!” Zeb exclaimed. “I’ll go with.”

“Okay fine, but you have to move quickly,” Kanan said. 

“How are you going to distract them?” Ezra asked. 

“I’ll give them a target they can’t resist,” Kanan said, standing up above the crates and jumping over them, calmly walking towards the line of Stormtroopers, lazily dodging blaster bolts. Calmly Kanan unhooked the two pieces of the lightsaber and attached them as the troopers watched him, wearily pointing their blasters at him, waiting to fire. Kanan then ignited the lightsaber, Ezra whispering,

“Wow,” As he watched Kanan point the saber at the troopers before holding it up, prepared to fight.

“Focus all fire on the Jedi!” one of the troopers declared, the troopers firing at Kanan who easily deflected the bolts back at the troopers. Ezra would have continued watching Kanan, but Zeb was tugging on his arm saying,

“Come on kid move!” 

“Right!” Ezra exclaimed scrambling to his feet and following Zeb who led him around the nearly abandoned compound, nearly every trooper fighting out front. 

“We have to move quickly, I don’t know how long Kanan can hold them off,” Zeb informed him. He didn’t need to tell Ezra twice. He would not lose his dad, not again. Zeb quickly led them into the main compound and through the hallways, before Ezra could follow he felt a tugging, a call telling him to go in the opposite direction, similar to the pull he felt when Kanan’s lightsaber called out to him.

“This way,” Ezra said, turning down one of the hallways. 

“How do you know that?” Zeb grunted. 

“Just trust me,” Ezra threw over his shoulder as he turned a corner. His instincts usually weren’t wrong, often they kept him out of danger and right where he needed to be. He had to trust they would be right again and would lead him to his dad. 

“Karabast!” Zeb snapped before racing after Ezra, he couldn’t let the kid get himself killed after all. Ezra stopping thinking and let his feet carry him through the hallways, believing that whatever was guiding him would bring him to his dad. 

“In here,” Ezra said stopping in front of a door and opening it before Zeb could say anything. “Dad!” Ezra cried the moment his eyes landed on him, strapped down to some sort of torture device, immediately getting the attention of both his dad and an interrogation droid. Thankfully, Zeb was far more prepared then Ezra and immediately shot the droid with his bo-rifle before it could do anything. 

“Dev….Zeb?” Kallus feebly croaked. “Why are you here?”

“To rescue you of course!” Ezra cried, racing forward to release him. Unfortunately, Kallus wasn’t strong enough to stand on his own and started to collapse to the ground as soon as the clamps released him. Thankfully Zeb was apparently waiting for this to happen and sprung forward to steady him before he could hit the floor, tenderly holding him in his arms. 

“You okay?” Zeb asked, keeping his arms around Kallus, seeming to forget Ezra was in the room with them. He wanted to rush forward and hug Kallus, but he imagined neither would appreciate that so forced himself to hang back. He supposed it had been seven years since they’d last seen each other. He tried to tell himself that at least.

“I’ll live…” Kallus said, unable to tear his eyes off of Zeb, whose eyes trailed up and down his body, a small frown on his face. It was then that Ezra really looked at Kallus, trying to remember what he looked like seven years ago and quickly came to a shocking and painful realization. The man Zeb tenderly held in his arms as if he might shatter any second almost looked like a completely different man that pulled Ezra out of the tower all those years ago. He’d lost nearly all the muscles and weight he’d had back then. His hair and beard where messy and unkempt, his long bangs hanging down his gaunt face. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Kallus weakly trembled in Zeb’s arms, struggling to stay on his feet.

It was probably a shock for Zeb to see Kallus so broken and beat down. How had he not seen it?

“You’re safe now.” Zeb softly said, holding him close. “We’re getting you both off this planet.”

“Thank you,” Kallus said, leaning into the embrace, unable to hide his exhaustion any longer. 

“Course,” Zeb said.

“Specter 4? Where are you?” Kanan asked over the comm, shattering the moment.  
“We can’t hold these guys off much longer!”

“Sorry specter one, we found Kallus and we’re heading back,” Zeb said into the comm.

“Hurry,” Was all Kanan said. 

“Umm sorry about this,” Zeb said, lifting Kallus off of his feet to carry him outside. 

“Normally I would be humiliated but I doubt I could walk out on my own,” Kallus sighed, earning a smirk from Ezra. Yea, he’d be just fine. 

“Stay behind me!” Ezra exclaimed as he raced ahead. 

“Yea because Stormtroopers are terrified of underfed teenagers,” Zeb grumbled as he followed behind.

“You’re not much of a threat either right now,” Ezra snapped as they raced through the halls. 

“More of a threat then you are!” Zeb fired back.

“Boys, please,” Kallus sighed, completely melting in Zeb’s arms, seemingly lost any strength to hold himself up. “You’re really strong Zeb….”

“Uh…thanks?” Zeb said, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment. Ezra rolled his eyes as he rounded the next corner, praying the halls would still be empty. Unfortunately their luck seemed to have run out. As they rounded the corner, they found themselves face to face with a patrol.

“There!” A trooper cried, the group opening fire on them.

“Karabast!” Zeb cried, diving for cover, Ezra following. Zeb ungracefully dropped Kallus and scrambled to grab his bo-rifle, firing at the troopers before grabbing his comm link, “Specter four to specter one, we’ve run into some troopers!”

“We’re a bit busy!” Sabine said. Zeb growled in frustration, showing his bo-rifle at Kallus saying, 

“Cover me!” Before charging at the troopers weaponless. 

“Zeb!” Kallus cried as he weakly lifted himself up using the wall for support, Zed ignored him, grabbing the two closest troopers and slamming their heads together before flinging them at another pair of troopers. Shakily Kallus aimed at the last trooper, firing before he could shoot Zeb, stumbling back slightly as he did so. 

“Come on before more come,” Zeb said, taking the rifle back from Kallus. 

“How about you lead this time and I’ll help him,” Ezra said, draping Kallus’s arm across his shoulders, Kallus using his other hand to support himself against the wall. 

“Fine, just move,” Zeb said, moving ahead of them to check the next hallway for any signs of any more troopers. The rest of the compound was thankfully empty, but once they got back outside they found Kanan and Sabine still fighting the troopers. 

“…is that Kanan?” Kallus weakly asked as he watched Kanan effortlessly deflect blaster bolts with his light saber. 

“Yea,” Ezra grunted. “He’s a Jedi!” Kallus frowned but strangely didn’t comment as Zeb used himself as a living shield to protect them as they slowly made their way to the Ghost.

“Come on!” Zeb shouted to Kanan and Sabine. Sabine bolted towards the Ghost with Kanan providing cover for her as he made his way back to the Ghost, continuing to deflect fire from the troopers.

“Almost there,” Ezra grunted as he struggled to hold up Kallus’s weight. He could tell Kallus was desperately trying to not lean to heavily on Ezra, but it was also clear he was just too weak to hold himself up. The moment they were safely on board the Ghost, the pair crumpled to the ground, too exhausted to move, closely followed by Zeb, Sabine and finally Kanan.

“You’re clear Hera, go now!” Kanan said as he closed the ramp, the Ghost immediately taking off in a hail of blaster fire. 

“We made it….” Kallus whispered, shakily sitting up, sounding like he still didn’t quite believe it himself. Ezra, unable to contain it any longer, threw his arms around Kallus, clinging onto him as if, if he let go he would disappear again. “Hey, I’m here, I’m here,” Kallus softly said, wrapping his arms around Ezra and pulling him close.

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Ezra mumbled. 

“You won’t,” Kallus gently assured. “You won’t.”


	6. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry about the massive delay in updating, my sister is getting married in a week so things have been insane at my house. I hope you guys enjoy the new (but sadly shorter) chapter!

Once the Ghost was safely in hyperspace, everything happened in a blur. Kallus was whisked away to have his injuries tended to. Ezra desperately wanted to go with him, but Hera gently reminded him it wouldn’t be a good idea to crowd him, Ezra hated it but reluctantly agreed. It was agony waiting for Hera to finally finished patching him up so he could see him, to tightly hug him and assure himself that he was really there and wasn’t going to leave him like his parents did. 

Sabine did her best to try and help him keep his mind off of it, but it was clear Zeb was also distracted, constantly glancing in the direction Kallus and Hera had went. It was obvious Zeb cared about his father a great deal, though Ezra did not have the emotional willpower to sort out how he felt about that.

He wanted to asked Zeb about how he had met his dad, and what he meant to him, but before he could work out the words, Hera finally returned saying, 

“He’s all patched up and resting. He’ll need plenty of rest and a few good meals to help him get back on his feet, but I don’t think there where any injuries we need to worry about.”

“Can I see him?” Ezra asked. 

“Just don’t wake him up,” Hera said, “It looks like he could really use the sleep.” Ezra didn’t waste time with a response, instead he ran past her into the room Hera had brought Kallus to, freezing in the doorway as he watched his dad sleeping peacefully. When was the last time he was able to get a good night’s rest? Too long. Moving slowly as to not wake him, Ezra made his way over to where he was resting and sat down on the ground next to the bed, carefully taking his hand in his own, clinging onto it, afraid that if he let go he would disappear again.

“I’m sorry dad,” Ezra mumbled to his sleeping form. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.” Kallus didn’t respond, and even though Ezra didn’t expect him to, a part of him wished he would. “I hope you don’t hate me.”

What would happen to them now? The Empire knew his dad was alive and would probably hunt him down with a vengeance. Would there be anywhere in the galaxy they would be safe from the Empire? Maybe they could stay on the Ghost until the heat died down….would it die down? Would they even be allowed to stay with them? 

Swallowing thickly, Ezra leaned against the bed, trying to get as close to his dad as possible. He was so tired, but terrified if he fell asleep he’d wake up and find he was alone in the cave again. But he wasn’t, he was safe, his dad was safe, it was okay. Ezra told himself this over and over again, trying to convince himself it was true. As Ezra leaned closer to the bed, something sharp pressed against his side. Confused, Ezra reached into his pocked to pull out the strange cube he stole from Kanan’s room. Seeing the cube filled him with a mixture of anger and guilt so strong, Ezra flung the cube away from him as hard as possible before turning back to the bed, pressing himself as close to it as possible, tightly squeezing his eyes shut, focusing on taking slow deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Every so slowly the strange cube started to open and a message started to play.

This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic, have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place.   
Confused Ezra reluctantly turned away from the bed, staring at the holo image coming out of the strange cube.

This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple…that time has past. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always.

“Dev, what was that?” His father groggily asked, staring at him with fear in his eyes. 

“I-I don’t-“ Before Ezra could formulate a response, the door opened to reveal Kanan who calmly reached down to pick up the cube. “What is that?”

“A Jedi holocron,” Kanan calmly said. “Something only someone with the force can open.”

“What is the forc-“

“No,” Kallus firmly said. “No, he does not have the force and you nor anyone else will train him!”

“We can’t keep denying it any longer,” Kanan said. “Dev is very strong with the force, he cannot just hide and pretend it isn’t there, believe me I tried for a long time.”

“If he trains, the Empire will relentlessly hunt him down,” Kallus said as he shakily got to his feet. “I will not let you so recklessly put him in danger!”

“This isn’t your choice to make,” Kanan said, “He needs to make this decision.”

“I’m his father,” Kallus snapped. “And he’s just a child!”

“He can’t ignore his abilities forever,” Kanan gently said. “He needs to learn to control his abilities to avoid detection by the Empire-“

“No! He-“

“Did you know all this time?” Ezra asked. 

“What do you-“

“Did you know I could use the force whatever is it-“

“It’s everywhere,” Kanan said, “It surrounds us, penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together and it is strong with you Dev. It’s the only way you could have opened the Holocron.”

“Did you know?” Ezra repeated. 

“I….I had my fears after you told me about your nightmare after Lasan-“

“Why?”

“You had a vision, you saw what happened on Lasan.” Kanan explained. 

“I-….wow….” Ezra said, struggling to process the information he was being flooded with. “If you knew for all these years why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to believe it wasn’t true, that you were just a normal boy who needed help,” Kallus reluctantly admitted. “I thought there was no one to teach you and that you would be better off not knowing the truth.”

“That wasn’t your choice to make-“

“You were just a child!” Kallus snapped. “I was not about to burden you with that kind of information especially so soon after learning your parents were missing. I tried to do what I thought would keep you safe. You can hate me for it but if I could do it over again I would do it the same.”

“I don’t hate you,” Ezra mumbled. “I-I can’t hate you.”

“I just wanted to keep you safe,” Kallus whispered. “I can’t lose you-“

“You won’t,” Kanan assured. “Family protects family. We won’t let anything happen to your son.”

“Besides,” Hera added, appearing in the doorway, “You can join us if you’d like. Regardless, you will be staying until you fully heal.”

“Something tells me that wasn’t a request,” Kallus deadpanned. 

“You catch on quick,” Hera said with a smirk. 

“This is Dev’s choice, not mine,” Kallus said. “If this is what you want to do, I will be behind you, one hundred percent.” 

“Really?” Ezra asked.

“Of course,” Kallus said. Ezra looked between his father and Kanan, a part of him realizing he already knew the answer, before Kanan even asked the question. He could be what his parents were before his parents were before the Empire took them. He wanted to be able to help the people he loved so the Empire could no longer hurt them.

“I want to you to train me,” Ezra said. 

Kanan beamed at Ezra before saying, “Let’s get started then.”


End file.
